


【授翻/哈德】Show me

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: And like, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Harry Teaches Draco to Cast a Patronus, M/M, Patronus, THEY'RE DORKS, background Ginsy, eighth year, other cute stuff happens
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 01:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: “如果你想的话，我们可以做朋友，”他若无其事地说。“我想要？”Potter认真地说，“我想要吻你。”Draco惊呆了，他猛地转过头，透过他垂在眼前的发丝盯着Potter。“什么？”他低声问到。“我认为我想要吻你。”Potter严肃的说，脸上没有一丝笑容。“你认为？”Draco为自己此刻的镇定感到自豪。Potter稍稍挑了挑眉，然后Draco就无法思考、行动、说话、或者呼吸了，因为Potter靠了过来，温柔地捧住了他的脸颊。“是的，”Potter简单的说，然后吻了Draco。





	【授翻/哈德】Show me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127982) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 

——————————————————

尽管带着一个厚厚的黑色耳罩，Draco仍然感觉他的耳朵冷到发疼。不知道是因为四周飘散着的雪花白到反常，还是因为天太黑了，他周围的景色看起来虚幻而缥缈。

他吐出一团团不透明的白雾，珍珠白的雾气在他头顶优雅的跳跃着升向空中。Draco盯着眼前的雾气，随着他每一次吸入的寒冷空气而消散或重组。天气冷得要命，庭院里回荡着欢乐的尖叫嬉闹声，无忧无虑的欢笑声，和悦的呼唤声。几个银色的守护神兽珍珠般的光芒，让庭院里的学生赞叹不已。

Draco已经忘记了他为什么会答应Pansy走出室内，来‘欣赏初雪’了。半个小时之前，他无精打采咕哝着，在长袍里额外套上了一件针织衫，带上手套、耳罩和学院围巾，和Pansy一起跟着一小群人向庭院走去。但Ginny Weasley不知道从哪儿冒了出来，她用那张漂亮的蠢脸对着Pansy露出了一个坏笑，Pansy立刻丢下Draco跟她跑了。

当他反应过来时，他已经静静地坐在围绕着椭圆庭院的矮墙下了。人们从地上抓起薄薄的积雪，但那基本上就是一团泥土，扔向对方，像一群粗鲁的野人一样大吼大叫。Finnigan爬上了庭院中间被冻成冰的喷泉上，从冰柱上滑下来，用手指戳着喷泉上大理石马人雕像的蛋蛋。有人打赌Finnigan不敢舔马人雕像的蛋蛋（这人竟然是Finnigan的亲男朋友），然后Finnigan接受了挑战，他的舌头粘在了冰冻的马人蛋蛋上。

当Finnigan开始尖叫着在马人雕像的后腿上乱摸时，Draco也不禁因为眼前的景象无声的笑了起来。在Finnigan的小伙伴去拯救他之前，他们上气不接下气的疯狂大笑着，包括Potter，而Thomas看起来似乎快笑尿了。

然后守护神们跃入了庭院。Ginny Weasley第一个召唤出了她的守护神，一匹有着纤细四肢的优雅的骏马（她可能只是想在Pansy面前表现自己），然后更多的人召唤出了他们的守护神，耀眼的银色光芒照亮了庭院。

不过Draco发现Potter还没有召唤出他的守护神。Potter坐在那儿，看着他的朋友在泥泞的雪地里胡闹，让守护神互相追赶着。Potter，他只是静静地坐在那儿，坐在Draco的对面，幸福地，几乎有些自豪地看着他的同学们召唤出自己的守护神。

自从他们回到霍格沃茨之后，Draco发现Potter没有因战争而改变，但同时他看起来又像一个全新的人。他的头发依然乱蓬蓬的，穿着依然很随便，甚至有点邋遢，扫帚仍然骑得非常好，就像他出生就会骑扫帚一样；但Potter身上也有一些惊人的成熟气质，Draco想知道他自己是否也像他一样，很快的成长了起来。

也许是因为他的胡茬，Draco平静地思考着。Potter小心翼翼的举起一只手，Granger的水獭用它银色的小脑袋拱了拱Potter的手掌，然后再飞快的钻回Granger身上。Potter脸上总是有着浅浅的胡茬，就像他并没有花什么心思在他的剃须咒上一样。也许这就是Potter很少露出真正笑容的原因，尽管这些真诚温暖的笑容是随处可得的。

或者是因为他又回到了这里，回到了霍格沃茨；回到了这个伏地魔死去的地方，伏地魔毫无生气的尸体倒在地上。Potter在这里为他死去的朋友无声的哭泣过，他也曾在这里死去过。

Potter将自己铭刻进了历史的长河中——无论他是否愿意。

也可能是因为其他原因，一些Draco永远猜不透的原因；也许因为Draco对于那个蠢货的偏见；也许因为Draco自己的胡乱猜测；也许因为Potter仍是那个Draco曾想要毁掉他的混蛋。

Potter抬头看向Draco，Draco因他们相交的视线而有些紧张。Potter对着他友好而温柔地微笑着，挪动步子穿过一片泥泞走到了Draco身边。

“耳罩不错，”他评价到，Draco感觉他的脸颊有点发烫。

“闭嘴，”Draco回答，Potter轻声笑着坐在他身旁，手臂随意的搭在腿上，翘起了二郎腿。Potter穿得没有Draco那么厚，他穿着一件胸前有绣着一个巨大的，绿色‘H’字母的可怕的褐红色毛衣，脖子上松松的围着他的学院围巾，每当他的下巴移动时，他的胡茬就会在羊毛围巾勾出丝线。

“你喜欢下雪吗？”Potter漫不经心地问，跟Draco一起望着那群胡闹的人。

“目前来说不是很喜欢，”Draco慢吞吞地回答。

Potter低声笑着。“我懂。不知道这群白痴是怎么想的，大冷天到庭院里来就是为了这个。”

“可能是因为这是自战争后的第一场雪，”Draco的语气有些模糊，而且相当平淡。片刻后，他转过头看向Potter，发现Potter若有所思地皱着眉头，

“也许吧，”Potter耸耸肩，“要我说，以后还会有很多这样的庆祝活动——战争后的第一个冬天，第一个圣诞节，第一个春天。”

“你不这么认为吗？”

“当然，我是这么认为的，”Potter轻松地回答。“这可是我在霍格沃茨度过的第一个，伏地魔没有试着杀掉我的学期。”听到那个名字，Draco畏缩了一下，转头瞥了一眼Potter，发现他的眼睛里闪顽皮的光芒。

“混蛋。”Draco低声骂到，Potter哈哈大笑。“你为什么不召唤一个银色的野兽出来呢？”

Potter再一次耸耸肩，心不在焉地挥挥手，没有回答Draco的问题。“你能吗？召唤出一个守护神？”他反而问到。

Draco有点生气了，即使Potter表现得彬彬有礼且无意冒犯他的样子，但Draco发现他很难控制住想要朝着Potter大吼的冲动，Draco想叫他滚开，他妈的管好他自己的事。“不能。”Draco冷冷地回答到。

“你学过怎么召唤吗？”

“没，”Draco重复到，没有再看向Potter。

“你想学吗？”

Draco嘴巴的微微张开，他转过头满腹疑惑地看着Potter。Potter看上去有些迷惑，歪着头盯着Draco微张的嘴巴。

“你是在提议你可以教我召唤守护神吗，Potter？”Draco语气有点尖锐。“这是个加入你五年级成立的不知名俱乐部的邀请函吗？”

Potter笑了。“严格来说，是Hermione成立的。”他做了个鬼脸。“她和Ron胁迫我去管理这个俱乐部。”

“你永远是个受害者呢，”Draco咕哝着望向别处，Potter再一次大笑起来，用手肘轻轻推了推Draco。Draco有点儿心慌意乱，他努力保持平稳的呼吸。

“那么，你愿意吗？”Potter问。

“愿意什么？”

“让我教你召唤守护神？”

“为什么？”Draco转头，他的语气里仍充满了怀疑，“为什么你会在我完全不感兴趣的情况下提这个事儿？”

“因为你一直在盯着它们看。”Potter指了指那群正在嬉戏着的守护神。Granger的水獭正在和她男朋友毛茸茸的猎犬赛跑，当猎犬令人吃惊地落后于水獭时，Ron沮丧地大叫起来。

“我很难无视你的跟班们出丑的样子，”Draco轻快地说，他的耳朵有些发烫；那种挫败的屈辱感又悄悄回来了，出于赌气，他想要拒绝Potter的提议。

Potter轻声笑了。“好吧，这只是一个提议。”他说到。“这是个挺有用的咒语，不是吗？当你在紧急情况下需要给别人传口信的时候。”

Draco有点恼怒地看着Potter。“你为什么要帮我？”他追问。“你为什么还要跟我说话？”

Potter困惑地皱着眉头。“你什么意思，Malfoy？”他心存戒备的回答到。“我们现在就在谈话！”

“是的，谈关于作业，魁地奇时间表之类的。”Draco有些失控地挥了挥手。“不是关于我和你单独待在一起打发时间，学习魔咒！”说出口的那一刻，Draco感觉他的后颈因尴尬而刺痛。

“这就是问题所在吗？”Potter沉着脸说。“单独和我待在一起？你害怕我会把你拽进一个空教室里，然后呢？对你下咒？”

现在Draco很确定，他是真的脸红了；尽管天气冷得要命，但一想到关于Potter把他拽进空教室这件事，他的脸颊就开始无法自制的发烫。

梅林啊，这他妈到底怎么回事？

“你可吓不着我，”Draco告诉他，用冷冰冰地瞪视掩盖住他声音的颤抖。

“很好，”Potter回答，他脸上愉快友善的表情消失了，取而代之的是一种有点生气的表情。当Draco坐在那里纠结着他该如何同意Potter的提议，同时嘴上还在侮辱着他的头发时，Potter站了起来，准备要离开的了样子。

“我可能不是个很好的学生，”Draco急忙说道，克制住他想要拉住Potter的冲动。“我们最后可能会失去耐心，然后开始朝对方扔恶咒，Potter。”

Potte愉快地弯着嘴角，再次露出了轻松的表情。“既然你已经不害怕我了...？”他咧嘴笑着。“那你是在暗示我应该怕你了？”

“我假设你脑子里有一丁点常识的话，是的，”Draco得意的笑着说。“告诉我时间和地点？”

Potter眨眨眼，看起来有一瞬间的慌乱。“明天，晚上七点；有求必应屋，”Potter把手塞进了他的裤子口袋，在地上跳了两步。“我们可以在晚饭前一个小时去那儿。”Potter看起来挺高兴的，Draco想，尽管Draco自己的心已经快从他喉咙里蹦出来了。

“有求必应屋...？”Draco用力吞咽着。“它...它还在吗？”他状似随意地问到。

有什么东西从Potter的表情中一闪而过，他有点被吓到了。“我们也可以在其他地方碰面，”他立刻回答。

“不，”Draco立刻回答。“那儿很好。七点见。”

Potter张了张嘴，看上去有点犹豫，但他还是点了点头。“好。回头见。”

“非常期待。”Draco拖长腔调说到，当他情不自禁回过头看向Potter时，Potter对他露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

~*~

第二天傍晚，Draco提前结束了他和Pansy的学习时间，以确保他能提前10分钟赶到八楼，抚顺他的头发，嗅嗅自己有没有什么奇怪的味道，确保他的长袍不会是皱巴巴的。

Potter已经在有求必应屋等着Draco了，他盯着墙上傻巴那巴斯*¹的挂毯，心不在焉的用手指转动着他的魔杖。他没有穿学院长袍，只穿着白衬衫和灰色的长裤，胸前的口袋里塞着他的领带。他身后的走廊上已经出现了一道门。  
傻巴那巴斯*¹：Barnabas the Barmy，八楼有求必应屋入口对面的挂毯，傻巴那巴斯正在上面教巨怪跳芭蕾舞。

“嘿，”当Draco轻轻皱着眉走过来时，Potter温和地跟他打了个招呼。“房间在这儿。”他用指了指那道门。

Draco停下脚步盯着那道门，他感觉喉咙发干，仿佛看到巨大的红色火焰在里面燃烧着，滚滚的黑色浓烟从门缝里钻出来。

“Malfoy？”Potter声音轻柔地叫他，Draco转过头，看见Potter站近了几步，关切地看着他。

Draco急忙直起身子，扬起下巴指了指那道门。“那么，你要的是一个干什么用的房间？”

“一个可以在里面练习魔咒的房间，”Potter回答。“走吧？”他大步走过去推开了那道门，探头进去看了看，然后向Draco咧嘴一笑。“进去把。”

这是一个小小的方形房间，靠墙的地方有一个放着靠垫的软沙发，旁边的矮茶几上放了一个水壶和两个杯子。

这里闻起来没有烟的味道，凉爽的空气拂过Draco冒汗的前额。

“这里没有着火，”Draco无法自制的自言自语着。

Potter站在那儿，握着魔杖的手垂在身侧，对Draco微笑着。“是的，Malfoy，”他温柔的说。“这里没有着火。”

~*~

Potter是个非常愚蠢可笑的老师。他满脑子只有‘专心回想你最快乐的记忆’和‘忘记不快乐的事情’这种垃圾技巧。他们经常待在一起，毫无意义的做着一些Draco认为他永远不会成功的事情，Draco想让Potter见鬼去吧。

“你先做给我看啊，如果真有你说得那么容易！”Draco不耐烦地说，已经四天了，他仍然无法召唤出哪怕一小缕银色的守护神光芒，Potter只是叹了口气。“Expecto Patronum！”Draco大吼到。“这根本没有意义，Potter！”他咆哮着将魔杖扔到沙发上。厚重的长袍让他满头大汗，他愤怒的从头上把袍子扯了下来，扔到一边，用力踢了一脚墙。

Draco非常肯定那一脚至少让他断了两根脚趾，他转头瞪着Potter，Potter安静地站在原地，两手叉腰，表情耐心而平静。

“你不能这么心烦意乱。”他温柔地说。

“操你妈！”Draco尖声骂着，踢掉鞋子倒进沙发里，抓住他抽筋的脚趾。“就因为这对你来说太他妈简单了——”

“不，不简单，”Potter平静地打断他。他双手插在裤袋里，朝前迈了几步靠近Draco。“对我来说这真的不容易。我得对着博格特变成的摄魂怪练习，而我每次都会晕倒，这让困难度提升了10倍。”

“等等，什么？”Draco眨了眨眼睛。“那为什么我们现在不用博格特变成的摄魂怪练习呢？”他问到。

Potter扬了扬眉毛。“你的博格特形态是摄魂怪吗？”他干巴巴地问。

Draco的手掌有点冷，“不，”他简短地说。“但你的是。”他点点头为自己补充到。“我们可以对着你的博格特练习。”

“不行，”Potter回答。“再说了，我教DA的人召唤守护神时，我们还没有假摄魂怪可以用来练习呢。而且他们都学得很好，就像你那天看到的那样。”

Draco撇了撇嘴。“是啊，我不像你的DA朋友们那么技艺高超，你就是这个意思。”

“不是的，”Potter慢慢地解释到。“你是我们中最技艺高超的一个。你的魔法真的很厉害，Malfoy。你只是没有尽——”他被Draco的瞪视打断了，他沉思了一下继续说道。“实际上，你尽力了，”Potter又靠近了一步，直直地盯着Draco。“你非常努力，你的注意力非常集中。”

“但是呢？！”Draco因Potter的停顿而怒气冲冲。

“你的注意力集中到错误的东西上了。”Potter脸上挂着一个揶揄的笑容。

“Potter，我的注意力在如何召唤出一个该死的守护神上。”Draco愤愤地说，他因震怒而愣了几秒。

“没错，”Potter直言不讳地说。“我一直在叫你集中在回忆你用于召唤出守护神的记忆。”他若有所思的眯了迷眼睛，“你回想的是什么记忆，Malfoy？”

“不关你的事，”Draco气冲冲地转过头。

Potter看起来被Draco激怒了。“我只是想知道那个记忆是否有用，”他说，“我在召唤出守护神之前就换过好几个记忆。”

“你的哪一个记忆有用？”Draco立刻问到，穿着鞋子站了起来。

“我知道我是个巫师的那一晚，”Potter毫不犹豫地告诉他。“那天是我的11岁生日，Hagrid发现我被我的麻瓜亲戚悄悄带走了，带到了科克沃斯海中央的一个小屋里，他破门而入，把我的霍格沃茨录取通知书给了我。”

Draco盯着他，大脑一片空白的消化着Potter刚刚说的话。他仍然记得第一次见到Potter时的样子，他瘦得像根该死的树枝，身上穿着破破烂烂的超大号衣服，站在摩金夫人的凳子上对Draco眨着眼睛，他看起来有点紧张和胆怯，和当时的Draco一样，但这种情绪是不允许出现在一个Malfoy身上的。

Potter若无其事的跟Draco分享了一些很私人的事情，就好像他们...是朋友一样。他沉默地望着Potter，看着他站在那里的样子，身材高大、风度翩翩的站在那里，头发垂在脸旁，脸上是轻松愉悦的表情，但表情里还有一种坚强、强硬的东西，Draco从这学期开始就注意到的东西。

“我父亲给我买了第一只燕尾狗的那天，”Draco低声喃喃道。

“什么？”Potter疑惑地靠近他。

Draco叹了口气拿起他的魔杖，一只手捋过他汗湿的头发。“我7岁的时候，我父亲在我无休止的请求下，终于给我买了一只燕尾狗，”Draco卷起衬衣袖子，避开Potter的目光说到，“她有着黑色的皮毛，而且她非常喜怒无常，大多数时候的晚上都睡在我胸前。”

Potter看起来被燕尾狗迷住了。“你给她取了个什么名字？”

“Ebony。”

“你现在还养着她吗？”

“她死了。”

Potter脸上的表情变得很温和。“我很抱歉，Malfoy。”

“没关系，她病得很重，那让她非常痛苦，”Draco耸耸肩。

“我想这解释了为什么你对她的记忆无法召唤出守护神了。”Potter温柔地说。

“是啊。”Draco仍然没有看向Potter，而是一直盯着地板。

“你还记得其他什么事吗？能让你感到快乐的事？”

Draco再一次耸耸肩。“我也不确定。”然后他突然说，“你能做给我看一次吗？”

Potter眨眨眼，看上去被吓了一跳。“啥？”

“召唤出你的守护神，”Draco含糊地挥了挥手。“做给我看一次，”然后他调皮的补充到，“让我沐浴在你那传说中的瑰丽的守护神咒光芒下吧。”

Potter大笑着摇了摇头。“别闹了，你这讨厌鬼，”他招手示意Draco过来。“回想其他快乐的记忆，我们再试一次吧。”

~*~

两天后，Draco成功的召唤出了一束不成形的银色光束。

这是Draco今晚的第十五，也许是第十六次尝试，他甚至不确定他自己是否希望他的尝试能够成功。直到Draco念出咒语，手里的魔杖震了震，从顶端射出了一团的不成形银色云雾，照亮了这个小小的房间。

Draco惊喜的转过身，发现Potter站在他身后，看起来比Draco自己还要开心。Draco笑着拽住他的衣服，Potter握住他的手臂跟他一起笑起来，当Draco兴奋地扯着Potter的领子时，Potter俯身靠近了他。

然后他们的鼻子靠在了一起——那一瞬间Draco感觉到Potter温暖的呼吸扫在他脸上，Potter冰凉的眼镜镜片贴着Draco的因兴奋而发烫的脸颊，他们的鼻尖互相摩擦着，离对方的嘴唇只有不到一英寸远。

他们同时后退开，Potter以一种相当利落的方式抽身，而Draco则差点摔倒。他大喘一口气，手忙脚乱的稳住自己，他发现那些没什么用的银色云雾已经散去了，Potter含糊其辞的笑了笑。

“你做的很好，Malfoy，”他点点头，笑着跟Draco对视。

但Draco的喜悦已经随着那团银色云雾消失了。“别哄我了，Potter，”他突然开始发起了脾气。

“怎么了？”Potter皱着眉。“这是个很好的开始，Malfoy。怎么，你以为每个人都能在一周内召唤出一个完整的实体守护神吗？”

“这他妈根本没用，Potter！”Draco大叫着，伸手指着他那银色云雾消失的地方。“你觉得我能用这个给别人传口信吗？你觉得这个能抵挡摄魂怪吗？！我唯一能从摄魂怪手里逃脱的原因，是因为那该死的怪物正在忙着嘲笑我！”

Potter看起来在认真地思考着什么。“摄魂怪会笑吗？”他好奇地问。

Draco咬牙切齿的瞪着他。“你他妈是认真的吗？”他威胁的问到。

“抱歉！”Potter立刻回答，过了几秒，他又靠近了Draco一步。

Draco的胃猛地抽了抽，他并不是很在意Potter靠近他时，他身体那种歇斯底里的生理反应——无论Potter身上的味道有多好闻，无论他微笑时眼睛眯起来的方式如何可爱，无论Draco每天花了多少时间去想Potter；尽管他和Potter一起进行的练习完全没什么进展，但这仍然是Draco一周里最期待的事情。

“你的那段记忆够快乐吗？”Potter问到；他站在离Draco只有一步远的位置，他的轻语声将Draco思维从飘忽的思绪中带了回来。

“还行吧，”Draco闷闷不乐地回答。“不仅仅是记忆的问题，Potter。对别人来说，守护神咒不是那么容易。”

“这对我来说也不容易，”Potter坚持说。

“给我看看，”Draco烦躁的要求到。“让我看看你得试多少次才能召唤出守护神。很可能你一次就能成功。赶紧的，让我看看。”

Potter只是皱着眉摇了摇头。“我们不是在为了我而练习，”他说。“我可以问问你用的那段记忆是什么吗？”

“你可以，但不代表我会告诉你，”Draco干巴巴的回答，当Potter愤怒地翻了个白眼之后，他勉强地挤出了一个假笑。“你用的是同样的记忆吗？”Draco小心翼翼地问，“你十一岁生日的记忆？”

“不。”Potter坐在地板上，用手臂环住了他的膝盖，Draco也靠着墙壁坐了下来。“在召唤守护神的那一刻，我回忆着任何出现我脑海里的东西，让我充满快乐和希望的东西，能让我感受到积极的情绪的东西。”

Potter看上去并不反感对Draco透露一些他的私事。“那你在回忆什么？”Draco大胆地问。

Potter耸耸肩，微微低下头，扇动着睫毛，从眼镜的边缘上看着Draco。“我的父母，”他低声说。“Sirius，Remus...Ron和Mione”然后他直直的盯着Draco的眼睛。“任何能给我安全感的人或者事物。”

Draco看着Potter，他坦诚直白的话语在Draco脑海里盘旋着。“你不用别人给你安全感，你可是Harry Potter，”Draco善意的嘲讽到。

Potter脸上的笑容甜蜜却异常的脆弱。“不，你会大吃一惊的。”

~*~

两天后的晚上，Draco正在公共休息室的一个昏暗的角落里学习，Potter轻手轻脚地从楼梯上走下来，一只手拿着本很厚的书，另一只手拿着一个信封，在烧得正旺的壁炉前席地而坐。

Potter穿着柔软的条纹睡裤，和他提出要教Draco学习召唤守护神那晚穿着的毛衣。他的脸色有些苍白，头发被枕头压得乱糟糟的，他背对着Draco坐在那儿，背有些微驼。

Draco合上了他的变形术课本，用手指压了压他面前写完的论文的羊皮纸，看看墨迹是否已经干了，然后小心的把羊皮纸卷了起来，和其他东西一起放进他的书包里。他静静地站起身，走向Potter。

“你还没睡，”Draco站在离Potter几英尺的地方，轻声说到。

Potter吓了一跳，但他似乎在完全转过身之前就认出了Draco的声音，他对Draco露出了一个小小的微笑。“睡不着，”他说。

Draco把书包放在离他最近的扶手椅上，走了过去。Potter没有抬头，也没有试图隐瞒他在干什么。Draco现在知道了，他拿的那本很厚的大书，其实是一个相册，Potter一言不发地翻看着那些会动的老照片。

“这是我妈妈，”Potter突然说，由于长时间的沉默，他的声音有些沙哑。Draco斜靠过去，看着Potter手指划过的照片里的女人，他努力忽略了当他的肩膀和Potter的肩膀相碰时心跳加速的感觉。

她很年轻，看上去只比Potter大几岁，尽管照片已经有些褪色了，但仍然能看出她是个标志的美人。她穿着婚纱，非常优雅，红发盘起，散落的卷发勾勒着她的美丽的脸庞。她手里拿着一束简单的红白玫瑰花束，她微笑着看向镜头，眼神快乐又有些羞涩。

“她很美，”Draco低声说，偷偷看了一眼Potter，壁炉橙色的火光反射在Potter的眼镜上。

“是啊，”Potter轻轻地回答，翻开了下一页。

照片上有两个男人并肩站着，左边的那个和Potter长的很像，几乎是他的翻版。他有着一模一样的黑色乱发，同样的方下巴，和他脸上熟悉而出乎意料帅气的笑容，这也是Draco最近很喜欢的一样东西。James Potter又高又瘦，散发着一种他儿子非常缺乏的，养尊处优的自信。

站在他旁边的是Sirius Black，他的模样跟Draco前几年看到的照片完全不一样。令人震惊的是，他非常的迷人，脸上挂着Draco曾在照镜子时看到过的，熟悉的傲慢而嚣张的笑。Black搭着James Potter的肩膀，目中无人的昂着头，靠在James耳旁说了些什么，然后他们像两个自负的小混蛋一样，仰着头有些下流的大笑起来。

“他那时候是个混蛋，”Potter突然咕哝着，Draco有点吃惊的把目光从他爸爸移向他。“他俩都是。但是爸爸爱妈妈比她爱他还久。他很爱她。”Draco无意间屏住了呼吸，他感觉喉咙发紧，心脏在胸腔里砰砰跳动着。

Potter没有再说话，翻开了下一页，手指轻轻抚摸着那张照片——他的父母，很显然是刚刚结完婚，笑容满面的跟Sirius Black，Remus Lupin——眼睛明亮，外表清爽的——站在一起，还有——Draco非常不愉快的意识到了那个人是谁——Peter Pettigrew。他看上去比住在Malfoy庄园的时候年轻多了，照片里Black正在开玩笑般的拨弄着他的头发，他看上去兴奋而激动，几乎快要晕倒了。

Potter没有发表任何评论，只是翻动着相册，给Draco看了他在他的家庭里存在的唯一记忆。照片的James和Lily Potter坐在一起，Lily怀里抱着一个胖胖的小婴儿，他有着稀疏的黑色卷发和明亮的绿眼睛，他捏起自己肉肉的小拳头朝着镜头挥舞着，Draco发出一声被逗乐了的有些邪恶的声音，然后把相册拖近了一点。

“梅林啊，Potter！”Draco在他旁边大笑，Potter也有点害羞的笑着。“看看你，这个小胖子！”

“嘿！”Potter红着脸用手肘捅了捅Draco的腰。“小婴儿就应该是胖胖的，好吗？”Draco摇摇头拍着膝盖，笑得更厉害了；Potter又给了他一肘子。“好吧，那你婴儿时期肯定有个尖尖的屁股咯，”Potter咕哝着，而Draco已经笑到快要休克了。

“你说我有个尖屁股，Potter？”Draco呛了一下，尖声问到。

“操，不是！”Potter的脸更红了，“你的屁股是圆的！我——我的意思是——！”Potter语无伦次的说，相册从他的大腿上滑了下来。当Draco威胁地眯起眼睛，咬住嘴唇强忍笑意时，Potter猛地摇了摇头，脸颊变成了紫红色。“不是说我看过——我只是在路过的时候看到过你的屁股！不是...真正的看到过！不是在你赤身裸体的时候？！我——！”Potter看起来有点抓狂了。“你的屁股很好，Malfoy！”他绝望地喘了几口气。

为了保持面无表情，Draco轻蔑地哼了哼，低头看向那本相册。“谢了，”他干巴巴地说，当Potter松了口气，然后将相册放回大腿上时，Draco咧着嘴笑了。“你的屁股也很不错，”Draco说，Potter惊呆了，张大嘴巴看着他，Draco指了指照片。“看，多可爱的小屁股。”

这次Draco和Potter一起大笑着，他的心脏快乐地跳动着。当他们看完相册时，Potter拿起了放在一旁的信封，从里面抽出了几张崭新的照片，上面是一个有着青绿色头发的小婴儿，里面还有一张他的头发是亮粉色的照片。

“Androm——”Potter顿了一下，微笑着瞥了一眼Draco。“你的姨妈Andromeda，”他说，“在今天早上寄给我了这些照片。”他递给Draco一张照片；照片中一个小男孩坐在婴儿床上，啃着他的小拳头，深蓝色的大眼睛盯着镜头。突然，照片里小男孩的头发从青绿色变成了黑色。“当他听到我的名字时就会这么做，”Potter笑着说。“Andromeda肯定在拍这张照片时说了我的名字。他叫Teddy，”Potter突然说。“我的教子。”

“Remus Lupin的儿子。”Draco尴尬地咕哝着，将照片还给Potter。“Lupin的妻子是个易容马格斯，对吗？”

Potter点头笑了笑，小心地将青绿色头发婴儿的照片放进他的相册里，然后将空的信封扔进了壁炉里。他们一言不发的坐在那儿，看着信封被火舌舔舐着，慢慢烧成灰烬。Potter叹了口气把相册放到一旁，他们沉默了很长时间。

“Potter，”Draco低头看着自己的手掌，小声说到，“对不起。”他感觉那双锐利的绿眼睛注正在注视着他。“为了那些事...这些年以来的那些...”Draco无法找到一个不死于尴尬和羞耻的方式，来说出完整的句子。

“嗯，我也是，”Potter简洁的回答，语调里没有任何怨恨和虚伪。“我很高兴我们现在能做朋友。”

Draco紧张地笑了笑，此刻他只想穿过房间从窗户跳下去。“朋友...”他弱弱的重复着，以掩盖他内心的想法。

“你不想跟我做朋友吗？”Potter真诚地问。

我他妈想要更多，Draco想冲着Potter大吼。

“如果你想的话，我们可以做朋友，”他若无其事地说。

“我想要？”Potter认真地说，“我想要吻你。”

Draco惊呆了，他猛地转过头，透过他垂在眼前的发丝盯着Potter。“什么？”他呼吸急促。

“我认为我想要吻你。”Potter严肃地说，脸上没有一丝笑容。

Draco感觉他的灵魂和大脑都解体崩塌了，他深深的吐着气，强迫自己跟Potter对视，直到他能透过自己脑袋里嘶哑的咆哮声来思考。Potter一直盯着他，缓缓眨了眨眼。Draco突然反应过来，他们的大腿紧紧地挨着，温暖而有力地贴在一起。

“你认为？”Draco为自己此刻的镇定感到自豪。

Potter稍稍挑了挑眉，然后Draco无法思考、行动、说话、或者呼吸了，因为Potter靠了过来，温柔的捧住了他的脸颊。“是的，”Potter简单的说，然后吻了Draco。

这就是了，这就是Draco梦寐以求的一切了。

~*~

“Expecto Patronum！”

几周以来，Draco召唤出的银色云雾都是几乎一出现就消失了，他愤怒又沮丧地站在原地，直到他听到Potter轻轻的叹息声。

“别——”Potter刚刚开口，Draco就已经把他的魔杖扔了出去，魔杖被墙壁弹到了地板上。“一根坏掉的魔杖无法召唤出完美的守护神，”Potter疲倦地说，捡起魔杖走向Draco。“今天的练习到此结束吧，嗯？”他温暖的手掌轻轻地捏了捏Draco的后颈。

“这周我们几乎没怎么练习，”Draco气冲冲地说。“我们一直在接吻。”

“嘿，我们今天还没怎么亲过呢！”Potter的声音带着微微的调笑，当Draco瞪了他一眼之后，他立刻收敛了。“我们不会再在练习的时候接吻了，好吗？”

“是啊，因为接吻才是让我无法召唤出那该死的守护神的唯一原因！”Draco咬牙切齿地说。“我们能放弃了吗？”

“不行，”Potter冷静地说。“你能做到的。”

“Potter，你13岁时可能都比18岁的我做得更好。”如果Draco不是在这几周里迅速地迷上了Potter的话，他很有可能给Potter来上几个锋利的蜇人咒，让Potter做出一些更激烈的反应。

“你太往心里去了，”Potter指出。“这不能勉强。”Potter把Draco的魔杖塞到手里，然后握住他的手指。“我们现在提前去吃晚餐？然后我们可以趁其他人吃饭的时候，待在寝室里。”

Draco怒视着他。“我他妈今晚没心情吸你的老二，混蛋。”

“好吧，但我还是会给你吸的，”Potter一口气说完，对着Draco脸上的红晕狡猾地笑了。“这几天先不要联系了，”他突然说，语气温柔的。“你得休息一下。”

Draco叹着气摇了摇头，他们的额头紧紧贴在一起，Draco的呼吸给Potter的眼镜染上了一层雾气。“我只是...”Draco怏怏不快地耷拉着嘴角。“我只希望我能成功一次，”他沮丧地咕哝着。

“你会的成功，给自己一点时间。”

“做给我看一次。”Draco后退了一步，指着Potter的腰带，他通常把魔杖放在那儿。“为我召唤出你的守护神，一次就行。”

Potter微笑着摇摇头。“别闹了，”他开玩笑地说。“我快饿死了，我们能去吃晚餐吗？”

这件事有些不对劲——Potter微笑着的嘴角有些不自然，他的手掌捏成了拳头，他避开了跟Draco的眼神接触——如果不是因为他们这几周共同度过的时光让Draco非常了解Potter的话，他时绝对不会注意到Potter的不对劲。

“召唤出你的守护神，Potter。”Draco平静地重复到。

Potter保持着微笑。“为什么？”

“因为我想看，”Draco回答。“为我召唤出你的守护神。”

“梅林啊，你真烦人。”Potter抓着Draco的手腕，把他拉进怀里。

当Potter用鼻子蹭着他时，Draco仍然坚持着。“你能为我召唤出你的守护神吗？”

Potter脸上的笑容终于裂开了一点。“不，”他的眼睛里闪烁着警告的光芒。

然而Draco并没有注意到这一点。“召唤出你该死的守护神，Potter。”

“不。”Potter沉下脸放开了Draco，后退一步，冷冷地盯着Draco。

“为什么？”

有那么几秒钟，Draco感觉Potter已经要抽出魔杖指着Draco了。Potter脸上闪过的怒火让人害怕，Draco不由自主地握紧了手里的魔杖。

然后Potter开口了，他的声音几乎轻不可闻，“因为我无法召唤出守护神了。”

~*~

他们不再谈论那个话题了。他们也不再一起练习了。

他们继续着生活。12月初的一天下午，Harry和Draco正在没人的魔药教室里进行着一场相当火热的亲热时，Pansy走了进来。到了晚餐的时候，学校里的每一个学生都知道这件事儿了。第二天，Weasley冲上来语无伦次的威胁恐吓了Draco，Granger则是非常严肃的问他们有没有‘使用保护措施’。那一整天Draco都没有碰Harry。

圣诞节他们是分开过的，Potter去了Weasley家，Draco回到了庄园，他们每天都给对方写信。他们第一次做爱是在圣诞假期结束，返校的那个晚上。

这场手忙脚乱的性事发生在计划之外，两人都笨手笨脚的，但却非常甜蜜。Potter进入Draco身体时，Draco的大脑一片空白，整整两分钟他都在喘着气胡乱咒骂着，身体不稳的晃动着，轻声呻吟着。当他高潮时，他几乎没有发出声音，他颤抖着爬进Potter怀里，沉默而不知所措。

他们理直气壮的天天缠在一起，花了大量的空闲时间胡搞，这让他们的朋友感到非常厌烦。Potter变成了Harry，Malfoy变成了Draco。最终，他们可以手牵手的经过走廊了，背后不会再跟着一群交头接耳，饥渴的盯着他们的学生。

这是Draco拥有的与别人最亲密的一次关系，但他仍然没有解决Harry试图掩盖的那个问题，那就像一根刺，一直刺着Draco。Draco还没有跟Harry谈这件事，他对那晚Harry丢脸挫败的表情记忆犹新。

初春的某一天，他们坐在一颗巨大的橡树下，Harry的头枕着Draco的大腿，假装认真的看魔咒课本。Draco可不会被他骗到，他正在阅读Harry的魔药论文。微风吹过，浅金色的阳光让人身心愉悦，Draco对这一切感到非常满足。直到Weasley的银色猎犬快速冲向他们，然后撞上Harry的胸口，响起了Weasley的声音：

伙计，你他妈在哪儿？呃...出了点事。我们在公共休息室。你最好来一趟。

Draco认为这是个非常好的机会跟Harry谈谈守护神的事，因为他们眼前出现了一个真正的守护神，但Harry一定是从Weasley的语气里听出了什么，他迅速地收好他们的东西，拉着Draco跑回了城堡。

那是一篇巫师周刊上的报道，从城堡里的窃窃私语声来看，应该所有人都看过这篇报道了。Rita Skeeter无情地嘲笑诋毁了Draco和Harry的关系，她挖出了他们的所有事情：从以前幼稚的竞争，到战争期间Harry被食死徒绑到Malfoy庄园的事。

Harry几乎被愤怒冲昏了头，Draco全身发冷，用力克制住他想要呕吐的冲动，把自己关进了寝室。Harry站在寝室外面求Draco出来，一开始只是敲门，到后来Harry开始用拳头疯狂砸门。这是几个星期以来，他们第一次分开过夜。

第二天黎明时分，Draco收到了Harry寄来的猫头鹰信：我已经解决那个事儿了。别担心了，讨厌鬼。

~*~

原来是因为Harry写了一封信。

不，不是写给巫师周刊。Harry给该死的预言家日报写了一封信。

两天后，Draco在早餐时打开了预言家日报，他的心脏几乎要从嘴里蹦出来，跳进他面前的粥里，他握着报纸的双手颤抖着。

Draco通过报纸知道了，Harry是如何坚定的在Draco的审判中为他说好话，Harry认为有人说他被Draco下了夺魂咒的言论是非常可笑，因为人人都知道他对夺魂咒免疫；Harry说Draco远比人们想象中的要正直的多，他认为Draco是他自战争之后遇到的最美好的东西，Draco是他的舒适和安全感的来源。

Draco坐在那儿，大脑努力处理着刚刚阅读到的信息，他，Draco，给Harry安全感。

Draco奔跑着。他冲出了城堡，奔向魁地奇球场，格兰芬多队正在那里训练。Draco差点脸着地摔在潮湿的草地上，他愤怒地朝飞在空中的Harry挥着手。

“怎么了？”Harry气喘吁吁的问，在扫帚完全落地之前就跳了下来。“发生了什么？”

“我他妈看了预言家日报那篇报道，Potter，”Draco大声说。“这就是你所说的解决问题？！”

“噢，那篇报道是今天发表吗？”Harry眨眨眼，不耐烦的啧了一声，Draco瞪了他一眼。“这是我对Skeeter的那篇文章的反驳，当然能解决问题了。”他顿了一下。

“是真的吗？”Draco的因为喉咙太干而开始咳嗽起来。他意识到这一刻又多么重要，他不知道为什么此刻他有一种强烈的想要亲吻Harry的冲动，即使他还在生那个混蛋的气。

“什么——？”

“你说的关于我的那些事，”Draco打断他。“还有关于我们的那些事。”

Harry扬起眉毛，鼻孔愤怒地张开。“不然你以为呢，你这蠢货？”他声音低沉的问。“你觉得我是编的？”

Draco感觉有什么话语将要脱口而出。“我想我爱上——”Draco猛地伸手捂住了自己的嘴巴，差点扇了自己一巴掌。Harry在他脏兮兮的镜片后面瞪大了双眼，他的呼吸声突然变得急促而响亮。

然后Harry咧着嘴笑了，他双眼闪闪发光，脸颊变得非常红。“我也是，”他嗓音颤抖的走近Draco，Draco的心脏被一种美妙的东西充斥着，他感觉自己就要爆炸了。

Draco不假思索地拔出魔杖，指着禁林的上空大声念出了咒语，“Expecto Patronum！”

是一只该死的牡鹿。

他召唤出了一只该死的牡鹿，一只皮毛光滑，四肢修长，得意地昂着鹿角的牡鹿。它瞥了他们一眼，然后飞快的窜进茂密的树林，它像固体的纯银一样闪闪发光，耀眼得让人头晕。

当Draco转头看向Harry时，他脸上挂着一种非常滑稽的目瞪口呆的表情，Draco忍不住大笑起来，他笑得太厉害了以至于肚子非常痛。

“本来——就——”Draco喘着气说，欣喜若狂的笑着说。“我就知道——”

Harry也笑了，尽管他的目光里还有明显的震惊。他丢掉手里的扫帚，用力的亲了一口Draco的嘴巴。“我敢打赌我的牡鹿比你大，”他调皮地笑了笑，拔出魔杖，大声喊出咒语。“Expecto Patronum！”

当银色的牡鹿从他的魔杖里冲出来时，Harry发出了哽咽的声音，牡鹿在空中优雅的跳跃着，围着他们绕了两圈之后就奔向了森林。

“我做到了，”他颤抖着低声说到，Draco感到胸口有一阵莫名的疼痛感。“但我没注意我的牡鹿是不是比你的大？”他的语速很快，试图让自己振作起来；Harry难以置信的盯着他的守护神，他的胸口起伏着，感觉就快要哭出来了。

Draco哼了一声，手指穿过Harry的指缝，紧紧地握住了他的手。“确实，你的牡鹿的头比我的那只要大，”他捏了捏Harry的手。“但我敢说，我的那只一定有个更漂亮的屁股。”

Harry眼睛湿润的转过头，他们面对面的站在一起，鼻子挨着鼻子，朝着对方微笑着。“我做给你看了，Malfoy，”Harry低声说，拇指摩挲着Draco的下巴。

Draco温柔地捧住Harry的脸，像个傻瓜一样咧嘴笑了。“你确实做到了，Potter。”

~END~


End file.
